<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry Christmas Darlin' by somanyficstowritesolittletime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829750">Merry Christmas Darlin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyficstowritesolittletime/pseuds/somanyficstowritesolittletime'>somanyficstowritesolittletime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, The Devil All the Time (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyficstowritesolittletime/pseuds/somanyficstowritesolittletime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willard wants to surprise his beautiful wife (Y/N) with something very special for Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Willard Russell/Fem Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merry Christmas Darlin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Soft, fluffy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas has arrived in the small town of Knocksmith, Ohio. The air cool and crisp as snow began to cover the town. This has always been my favorite time of year, but since marrying Willard Russell, and having our boy Arvin has made things even more special.</p><p>Our home all decorated in Christmas cheer, we’ve even found the perfect tree this year which has seemed to tie things together.</p><p>The hours were still early, and the boys were still asleep which gave me time to start preparing for our Christmas dinner tonight, we even invited Willard’s momma and Uncle Earskell to dinner tonight. Willard and I have saved every penny we could to make this year extra special.</p><p>A soft tune of Christmas music played over the radio filling the kitchen, as I sang along. I didn’t even notice Willard leaning against the trim of the entry way of the kitchen.</p><p>“I love your voice.” He smiles.</p><p>I jump slightly, turning my attention to him. “Oh, Willard, you startled me.” I giggle as I walk over to him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I just wanted to surprise ya.” He hums pressing a kiss to my lips.</p><p>“Surprise me?” I ask, furrowing my brows.</p><p>“Mhm, now close your eyes.”</p><p>“Wh-”</p><p>“Just do as I say, honey.”</p><p>I press my lips together as I close my eyes, a smile forms on my face as I wait for the surprise Willard had in store for me.</p><p>He pulls out a small black velvet box, he couldn’t help but smile as he looked at his beloved wife. She was so gorgeous, he often wondered what good did he do in his life to deserve such a gem as (Y/N).</p><p>“You can open em’ now.”</p><p>I open my eyes and to my surprise a velvet box laid in his hands. “Oh Willard!” I smile. “I thought we agreed no gifts?”</p><p>He shrugs his shoulders. “You deserve the world, and I may not give you everything you want but I knew you just had to have this.” He smiles. “Now, open it darlin’.”</p><p>I slip my bottom lip in between my teeth as I take the box from his hands. I slowly open the velvet box, my eyes lit up as they laid upon a small gold chain locket. I open the small round locket, a picture of Arvin, Willard and Jack laid inside. “Willard… I-I love it! I’m sure this costs a fortune.”</p><p>“The cost doesn’t matter, darlin.” He hums. “Now turn around and let me put this on ya’.”</p><p>I hand Willard the locket and turn around. He drapes the gold necklace around my neck, the chain hung down my chest, not to long and not to short. Just perfect.</p><p>“I love it Willard. Thank you!” I smile as I turn back around and press a kiss to his lips. “Now, I got you somethin’ too.” I smile. “Close your eyes.”</p><p>“But honey.”</p><p>“No, buts.” I smile as I place his hand over his eyes. “And I don’t wanna see any peakin’” I giggle as I walk over to the cabinet and pull out an old cookie jar. The best place to hide all my goodies if I don’t want the boys findin’ out a surprise. I take out a small box, wrapped with a red bow.</p><p>I found this perfect little pocket watch and the first day I saw it I knew I had to get it for Willard. So I scraped and saved every penny I could for months until I had the money to buy it for him.</p><p>“You can open your eyes now.” I hum, as I hold out the little box. “It ain’t much, but when I saw I knew I had to get it for ya.”</p><p>Willard removes his hand from his eyes, his lips curl as he takes the box from my hands and begins unwrapping the bow. When he opens the box he pulls out the gold watch, his lips curl as he looks up at me.</p><p>“T-this is perfect, darlin’. I love it!”</p><p>“I hoped ya would, honey. I thought it’d be perfect for when we go to church and such.”</p><p>He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. “This has been the best Christmas.”</p><p>“I agree.” I hum as I press a kiss to his lips. “Merry Christmas, Willard Russell.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas, darlin’.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>